


11:11

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post Season 6, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easier to map out the heavens than the man sitting beside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-S6; spoilers for S5 and 6

"What's beyond the stars?" Castiel carefully shifts on the hood of the Impala, his head thrown back as he stares straight up. He moves one hand behind, bracing himself as he leans back farther. His other hand tightens around the beer Sam gave him earlier. Despite the alcohol's lack of effect, Castiel has drawn it out, Sam finishing the six pack before Castiel finished his first bottle.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Sam glances over at Castiel, watches as the angel lifts the bottle up to his mouth, hesitating a moment before tipping it up. Castiel pauses like that, waiting for the last drops, and Sam can't help the way his gaze travels down the length of the bottle to rest on Castiel's throat. "I mean, you're the one who's been there before."

"I know what's literally there, yes." Castiel tips forward, reaching down to toss the empty bottle on the grass. "But rather... what's next?"

Sam chuckles. "Isn't that more of a smoking question than a drinking one?"

"But what did you do? After... all that."

This time when Sam looks over at Castiel, really meets his eyes, there's a desperation staring back at him.

"I prayed," he says finally. "I did whatever I could to prove that I knew it was a mistake, that it wouldn't happen again. It's still not like it used to be, but it never will be, and I have to live with that now."

"What about Dean?"

Sam doesn't mean for his body to stiffen the way it does. "We both take it day by day."

"Do you trust me?"

"...No."

"But you could, eventually?"

"I'd like to get back to there, yeah."

Castiel nods before turning his face back up to the night sky. Sam can find the Big Dipper and Orion, the long trail of the Milky Way, but that's about it. He does notice the way Castiel's palm is splayed out on the hood, thumb tapping along to a silent tune.

The car squeaks when Sam moves, reaching over to cover Castiel's hand with his own. The tapping stops, and in the starlight Sam can see the way the corner of Castiel's mouth turns up.


End file.
